


六芒星

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega/Omega
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: *abo设定。双o注意！两个人有天生缺陷！*有过去涉零的倾向，还有一点点奏薰成分，洁癖慎！奇人助攻。
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 8





	六芒星

羽风薰第一次和朔间零做爱，是在地下live house昏暗的休息室里。  
那天来了支人气很高的乐队，观众在逼仄的空间里高呼，唱到兴奋了，麦差点因为嘶吼声爆炸。主唱是个alpha，信息素烈得像一把火，发了疯在场子里乱窜，全然把薰的告诫抛掷脑后。薰焦头烂额，准备要疏散人群，也没有把握能稳住场面。  
这时候朔间零上台，加入这场混乱的合奏，那股极具压迫感的信息素忽然像被什么中和了一样，渐渐退却。秩序又回来了，薰出了一身汗，浅蓝色的衬衫浸湿一层，等回到休息室才发现大事不妙，自己好像发情了。  
他强调这个“好像”，也不是没有道理。他年纪太轻，处于分化后的稳定期，只知道自己是omega，周期大致如何。但是被动进入状态的过程极长，前期信息素淡得像水，也许是身体本能的滞后保护。当时还看不出什么反应，等他喝了两份兑水橙汁后，热潮就跟酒后上头似的涌上来。  
薰迷迷糊糊从沙发上爬起来，至少要把门先锁好，这种被引起的欲望往往来的快去的也快（对当时分化还没完全成熟的他来说是的），门锁一落万事大吉。然而在他的手够到门把之前，朔间零先推开了门，随口打了声招呼就闪了进来。  
薰愣在原地，晕乎乎的，没反应过来。  
零还没来得及抬眼睛看他，张口就来，眼睛笑得弯弯的：“哟！羽风君……”然后才注意到气氛不太对。他出于习惯，反手锁了门，然后才发现live house的管理者状况不妙。  
薰不愿意开口，朝他使眼色，让他赶紧离开；结果不知道怎么回事，零翻译成另一个意思。他一脸的恍然大悟，指着自己的胸口问：“要我帮忙？”  
末了补充一句：“放心，我也是omega，对你做不了什么。”  
羽风薰在内心翻了个白眼：那你明白了啥？

梦之咲一向对学生的第二性别（档案上写着的）严格保密，但也没有明文规定禁止讨论，基本这类信息全靠学生们私底下交换流传，只要加入讨论，就能掌握个七七八八。薰在升三年级、拿到了家庭医生最终的体检报告后，索性放弃收敛自己的信息素，身周时常卷着一股馥郁甜蜜的风。这样做带来的直接后果是女孩子更愿意亲近他了，翘课的借口又多了一个。  
不过朔间零是个谜。有的人说他是alpha，最盛时期他的控场和舞台表现惊为天人，真空都能被他点燃，只有可能是alpha。于是大家都这么相信了。后来也有人向大神晃牙求证，可怜的后辈像被踩到尾巴似的窜起来，红着脖子根说“我怎么知道那种事情”、“谁要去意淫那个吸血鬼混蛋”，骂骂咧咧说一大堆，最后气呼呼地走了。听的人一愣一愣，失望又尴尬地离开了。路过的薰看着觉得好笑，晃牙君是如假包换的alpha，没事去意淫另一个alpha做什么，稍微转一个弯就能求解的谜题又回到起点。  
说到同性，薰又感觉胃里有什么绞在一起，微微酸胀。他想起来那个糟糕的夜晚，零卷起他的衬衣下摆，啄着他的小腹，抚慰他，用手指温柔地打开他，帮他把那些过剩的性欲排出体外。说是趁人之危也不太好，年长者确实没做什么实质性的东西，omega没办法在另一个omega身上留下标记，所以整个行为反而更像教导。薰甚至庆幸还好他没拖对方下水，要是两个人都陷入窘境，零的情况只会更糟糕。  
兴许是知道这个实情，他答应加入UNDEAD的决定就下得没那么艰难，除了在实力上有所犹疑。一方面，同性互斥的物理属性被薰化用到出神入化，他和零不会在舞台上发生事故，除非是那两个后辈的缘故。另一方面，他看着零从云端坠入昏暗人间，差点摔得粉身碎骨。台上貌合神离乐声破碎，薰都看在眼里。他把零当普通人看，普通地嫉妒，结果换来了不等价的感激，和对方视线相接时莫名心如刀割。  
他们的二年级尾声过得轰轰烈烈又秩序井然，像白开水一样没什么滋味，校规铁如死则；直到升上三年级，革命者发起反叛。零掀开棺材板，在魔窟一样的轻音部醒来；挂在他脖子上松松垮垮的绞绳又收紧了，它第一次没能勒死他，他勉强喘息。  
薰告别两场约会，在天台上眺望远方。天边一线鱼肚白，听见一片喝倒彩的声音，里面夹着他们组合的名字。他隐隐约约看到沉重的齿轮转了起来，秒针一个踉跄，差点被折断。

事实证明，薰的这个决定大体上没有错误。他们的活动没有那么顾忌，可以大胆放开手脚按人设走，就差上香槟钢管。但如果真做到那种程度就沦为低俗了，零不会允许它发生，不管是什么在零的身上都能变成艺术，只是薰要花十倍的努力去跟。  
他们的舞台也从来发挥稳定，当然，有零常年衰弱的缘故。尤其是低迷期的时候，甚至能偷得一点闲空，所以只有低水平发挥，没有出过事故。在这点上薰困惑很久，零的信息素水平从来在阈值前止步，轻音部里也没有常备的抑制剂。他似乎从来不用，身上没有那股塑料罩子似的味道。  
唯一一次薰看到零彻底苏醒过来，是在复活祭的舞台上。那是一团火、一线雷光，在虚空中爆炸、燃烧。薰感到腿软，他猜测这股辛辣的甜味已经占领了整个会场，从祭品台上爬起来的时候，脚步摇摇欲坠，倒真像是被抽干了血一样。然后零伸手，一把捞过他的腰，扶他站稳；另一只手按住耳麦，尖锐地拉起一个高音——其歌声跨越三个八度，如同箭矢在弦、高山深涧，气势撕破暗夜，一轮新月清冷地挂在天际。  
等舞台落幕，他又躺进棺材里，像被阳光烧成了灰，蔫戚戚地当回那个千年不死的老人家。

按照薰的计划，他的最后的校园生活也许会变成投入死水里的最后一颗星星，在那之后就再也没有什么可以挥霍的了。事后他觉得自己的想法还是太幼稚，不具备任何高瞻远瞩的特质，即使是朔间零这样的人也未能幸免。  
起因是海贼祭，他们去帮零的朋友声援，和流星队在海滩边的舞台上展开对决，晚上住海边的度假木屋里。UNDEAD照例分到两个双人间，两个后辈一声不吭，主动溜进靠外的一间。  
他和零相处的第一夜算是友好，不是四个男人的大通铺，薰心情愉快。唯一不顺心的是他做错了点事，惹了一身不畅快，闷闷地没和零多说几句话。正是这个小插曲让他分了心，加上海边深蓝色的气味带来的错觉，等他意识到的时候，第二天一大早醒来已经有了反应。  
他身体不妙，受到情绪影响，进入了类似发情期前的热身，信息素一阵一阵地增强。零比他醒的早，或者说他可能一夜未眠，现在准备睡觉。他听到薰醒来的声音，叼着一根牙刷从浴室里出来，说早上好啊薰君，汝……  
薰急忙转过身去。  
这场景真是尴尬得相似，他脸上的窘迫都快要僵硬成雕像。零马上改了口，冷静地问：“汝的抑制剂在哪里？吾辈帮你拿。”  
“呃……我没有带抑制剂的习惯。”薰背对着他说，微微垂下头去。  
零愣了一下，转身又进了浴室，把牙膏漱干净。他在自己的箱子里翻了翻，叹了口气：“哎……吾辈也没有喏。没有预料到汝的情况，真是不好意思。”  
“不不不，没关系。”薰咬了咬牙，怎么说的又像在责怪对方了，“我一会儿找奏汰君帮忙就好。”  
他说完这话，立刻给隔壁的奏汰发消息。没一会儿，深蓝色的puka君就漂了进来，轻轻地向零道了来自大海的早安；然后转身浮到薰的身边，在他的后颈上留下一个泡泡一样的印子。做完这些之后，奏汰又像水母一样飘走了，留下一屋子咸湿的潮香。  
薰参加海生部，并非全部翘掉，虽然是幽灵部员，却总会定期参加一次。他往往在发情期快要到之前准时到位，从部室里出来时，又是一身海水潮湿的味道。奏汰的信息素是深蓝色的，闻起来神秘又古老，是悠长的、沉重且潮湿的气味。  
薰摸着自己的后颈，还有点疼，但是燥热感褪去了。他松了口气，也许是因为大海的味道让他误以为奏汰先前的标记还在，反而松懈疏忽了。  
他坐在床边，给奏汰又发了一次感谢的信息。零突然挨着他坐下来，床铺往下凹陷，他差点失去平衡，栽倒在对方身上。  
零神秘兮兮地问，声音轻轻的，老年人的口癖都掉了，难得露出一个符合年纪的好奇神情：“哎，薰君，临时标记是什么感觉？”  
薰差点从床上跳起来，又有点怀疑：难道其实零的观念比他想象得要保守？不过这是常态，很多女孩子和他聊起这事（大概是因为omega中女性比较多）的时候，都觉得沾上别人的气味是一件要非常小心的事情。对此薰不是很理解。在他的认知里，这种事就和想进live house看演出的人一样，买了票，往手背上盖个戳——就是那么简单的事情。  
“……就这样。”薰含含糊糊地说，“类似，盖个印章？”  
说完，他又有点心虚地摸了摸鼻子。他刻意忽视了信息素短暂结合的时候带来的空白感，某种发泄的快乐，寄希望于对方能够心领神会。  
然而零似乎没明白。他在这方面上和对付智能手机一样迟钝笨拙，露出懵懂的表情：“哦，原来如此。”

在那之后，零同他越发亲密起来。只是亲密的方式有点让薰起鸡皮疙瘩，比如接踵而至的个辅，如同夺命连环call的训练短信（晃牙代发的），还有间或的企划意见，相当有队长的风格。薰认命，捏着手机如同赴死一般赴约。  
零身上的气味愈发强烈，如同土壤深处陈了千年的冷香，终于出土，散发出异样的甜蜜芬芳。偶尔拉着薰跳舞的时候，勾得他脚步紊乱，心跳也跟着跳出胸腔；舞蹈散架了，又被牵起来重新跳。  
薰好几次落荒而逃，一边庆幸不在一个班，一边觉得有点恶心。他一向就不喜欢男人，更何况对方还是omega，和自己如出一辙，身体上反射性地排斥，但是零是个例外。他不排斥同他跳贴面舞，统一同一套说辞，在舞台上做对称的动作，像蝴蝶天生的一对翅膀，折了一半便再也飞不起来。  
他们保持这样奇怪的暧昧过了一段时间，直到南国集训，UNDEAD和fine一起飞往异国他乡展开演出。日日树涉对活动表现出十万分的热情，拉着薰说话，一对美目好奇地眨了又眨，敏锐地说他身上有奏汰和零的气味，三奇人怎么能少了我，地图的最后一片——  
就这样抱了上去。  
薰一个激灵，没逃开，被紧紧地抱了满怀。涉大笑，月白色的长发像有自我意识似的，小辫子趁机溜过来，挠薰的痒痒肉。“你这人也太自来熟了吧！”他惊恐地大叫。  
他衣服还半湿着，刚刚从海里疯玩了一阵回来，又去露天淋浴随便冲过一道水。英智看他冲浪看得入迷，自己也想下水，结果被他和涉一边一个劝回来，在海边看四个后辈打水仗。  
涉自知好像有点做过头，但是收敛不住高涨的情绪，高兴地想要唱歌。零毫无形象地瘫在躺椅上，只是因为这里靠近树木，又有大阳伞，凉快又舒服。薰往后退着退着，就贴到了零身上。这个时候他才发觉，零身上除去那股甜味外，总有馥郁的玫瑰馨香。最初他以为是玫瑰园的气味，但竟然和涉身上的气味有几分相似。  
“薰君！”涉一副受伤的样子，可怜兮兮，双手举起，“我只是想和你搞好关系而已。”  
零听到他们的对话，迷迷糊糊冒出来一句，日日树君不要太粗暴喏，会吓到薰君的。后半句声音渐弱，已经彻底昏迷在盛夏的骄阳当中。  
薰本来还想附和几句，结果被涉一把拽了起来，兴冲冲地奔向大海。大抵是跟零或者奏汰呆一起久了，他意外又不意外地能跟上他们天马行空的跳跃思维，并且习以为常。  
晚上表演结束后，涉和零出去散了个步，又好像没发泄完精力，扯薰出去聊天。他的花苞头解开了，挽起一个高高的马尾，一派天真烂漫的模样，和薰在天台聊天。薰困得不行，说话有一搭没一搭的，拜托他去找朔间零。  
涉突然没再说话了，撑着下巴眺望大海，轻轻地哼不成调的小曲，随口谱出一首歌来。薰在那一刻感到强烈的违和感，话没过大脑，脱口而出：朔间是不是被你标记了？  
涉诧异地看着他。  
天哪，看看我都说了些什么！薰心里暗叫不好，肯定是自己累晕了，怎么问这种话，简直想打自己一巴掌。急忙打岔，试图说点别的引开话题。  
涉低声笑了起来，幻紫色的眼眸极其灵动，露出点冷漠的温柔：“薰君喜欢零吗？”

——喜不喜欢，与我无关。  
他被这句话折磨了两晚，不过也仅限两晚，就被小姐姐的温柔乡化解了。涉交给他一条项链，链坠是一个金属制作的正三角框，说是夏目做的，听说他们要合宿，拜托转交给薰，祝爱情顺利。薰听得一愣一愣，觉得奇人都很玄乎；实际上零确实也很玄乎，说他为首也不为过。  
他照例开开心心上学，参加组合活动的频次也高了。零一脸欣慰，看到他的项链，欲言又止。薰短暂地不去思考这回事了，但是生理上的排斥已然消失大半。有好几次个辅，零辅助他完成动作，差点吻到他面颊上，他都像没注意到一样，衬衫领子开得很大，还是零替他扣上的。  
虽然薰君如此潇洒，但也要稍微注意一点。他好意提醒。薰懵懵懂懂地接受了，把白皙漂亮的锁骨藏进衣领下。  
他们中间举办了不少活动，薰慢慢地领悟到其中感召似的，和零的默契逐渐磨合起来。三年级的某场生日会合二为一，起初晃牙和阿多尼斯想建两个群聊，后来晃牙发现毫无意义，这样做两个前辈都瞒不住，那不如两个人一起过。  
当晚凌晨两个人面对面在轻音部部室吹蜡烛，黑灯瞎火，二年级的双子起头唱生日歌。他们的生日歌也很rock‘n‘roll，晃牙开了电吉他，阿多尼斯的陶笛反而显得有点天真无邪。薰笑得直流泪，气都喘不上来。  
泪光模糊间他看到零的笑颜，从敞开的衣领里掉出来什么东西。烛火摇曳间他看清楚了，心脏如同走过电流：那是一条金属制作的倒三角形框的项链。

第二天醒来，后辈们横七竖八地躺在轻音部里。零半个身子陷进棺材里，趴在棺材边缘，也不知道睡得疼不疼，脸上留印子是免不了的。那条项链搭在深色的木头上，薰看了一会儿，觉得心慌意乱，脚底抹油偷偷开溜。  
一大早他的桌子上就堆满了礼物，他翻了翻，决定一个个写感谢信，又意外地发现里头有盒手工点心，贺卡署名“朔间……”。薰赶紧抽出来看了一眼，后面跟着“凛月”，感到心虚，大喘气。  
他本来想偷偷翘课，发现不行。老师喜欢抽着生日主角点名，大家都要来和他说说话，他肯定逃不了，至少要保住最后的出勤率以顺利毕业，只能视死如归。等放了学，他没来得及跑，就发现零站在3A班门口堵他。  
薰紧张兮兮：“那个，朔间……”  
零点点头。他看起来好像有什么话要说。  
薰抢先开口：“今天我生日家里喊我回去吃饭我就先回去了！”  
他说完，转身就想跑，结果被零一把拽住了手腕。零天生怪力，估计掐出了印子。薰情急之下，从包里摸出最后的杀手锏，把凛月做的点心拿了出来：“啊这个这个！朔间生日快乐！”  
零怔了片刻，成功地被吸引了注意力。薰趁着空挡，斜里冲刺，风一样地溜走了。  
这件事过后，薰对距离的掌握又一次感到迷茫。他不讨厌零，但是不知道喜不喜欢。项链是夏目做的，由涉转交，还祝他什么爱情顺利，那么他没有理由在零身上看见另一条。和女孩子约会的时候，他又私下交流感情经验；很快他发现自己其实对这方面一窍不通，不如说只是温柔体贴过头才受到欢迎，更觉得迷茫。  
他的失控感没有持续太久，仅仅在一周后，意外就发生了。薰照例下午放课后去live house，喝错了橙子味的调味鸡尾酒。他原本就在发情期前，身体头一次碰酒精，马上起了反应，看样子是提前了。  
他躲在休息室里，寻思着应该拨哪一个号码。这时零突然闯入他的回忆：第一次也是在这个地方，年长者用手指亲昵地打开他青涩的身体，用冰凉的嘴唇啄吻他的小腹。  
鬼使神差般地，他按下了零的号码。

“汝应该带抑制剂。”零进门的第一句便是说教。他手里提着一个袋子，看样子是顺路买的。关于这件事，零向他提过一两次，然而薰置若罔闻，没放在心上，最后只是稍微收敛了一点信息素，也一直算是安全。  
不知道是不是处于自己的地盘，薰的表情看上去放松很多。情欲的热感冲上脑门，他晕乎乎地、有些孩子气地反驳：“朔间不也不用吗？”  
零顿了顿。他看上去有点无奈，一边把药片和水递给他：“吾辈有永久标记。”  
果然。薰点点头，虽然头发一直遮着腺体，没有牙印可以映证，但是那股无法消散的玫瑰香气，应该来自日日树涉。他突然觉得很难过，心里有点不甘，酸胀得像吞了一个柠檬，接过水的手一翻，变成推拒的姿势。  
他抱着膝盖开始哭，抽泣声断断续续的：升三年级的时候、我拿到了检查报告。  
零沉默了片刻。  
他把水杯和药片放在一边，现在他们不需要这些该死的玩意儿。他凑上去，捧起那张伤心欲绝的脸，和他接了一个绵长的吻。

他们把裤子和外套脱掉，磕磕绊绊地接吻。薰已经勃起了，他仰面躺在沙发上，面庞纯洁天真，如同不断坠落的天使。零的指尖仿佛有魔法，擦过他的皮肤点燃情欲和火，眼神却依旧冰冷而锐利，像一尊雕琢美丽的蜡像。  
他的手指往下，薰的私处像破皮的成熟蜜桃，向外淌着粘稠甜蜜的汁液。他没花太多时间去怜爱它，仅仅沿着穴口的褶皱揉了几下，用指节捞起溢出的体液，便朝着中心陷了进去。  
薰一声尖叫噎在喉间，变成喘息和气音。他满意地看到零的喉结微微滚动，很快又有些失望：好像只有他一个人在状况之内。零总是一副温柔又包容的样子，看起来疲惫且困倦，然而从未有人见过他失态的样子，困惑又一次涌了上来。  
为什么？薰贴着他的耳畔问。零的手指还在向里推挤着他敏感的穴道，他忍不住发出尖锐的抽气声。  
零像是看穿了他的想法，吻着他的面颊，带着些许歉意：抱歉……omega是货真价实的，但吾辈无法发情。  
薰愣住了。他没想到谜底如此简单，答案轻松得有点超过他的想象。零断断续续地吻他，从颌骨到颈侧，力道很轻，没有留下痕迹。吾辈体质很弱，他在间隙间阐述，所以体力不足以支持发情期。  
他吻到薰的胸前，噙住一边的乳尖，用上点力气吮吸。薰发出一声高亢的惊叫，修长的腿蜷起，不自觉地挺胸。而且……零放开了他，稍微抬起头来，意乱情迷间薰只看清那双鸽血红似的眼睛。吾辈的信息素很特别，汝见识过很多次了。  
一般的omega信息素都被称为禁果，凡是alpha沾惹都要陷入疯狂；然而零生来不同，他的信息素是镇定剂，杀灭他人的宣誓，让人心甘情愿地俯首。得益于此，他的控场力几乎是蛮横而霸道的，然而只让人觉得魔魅，没有征服的凶暴。  
他只给了薰短暂的时间，消化好刚刚得知的信息。等薰下一个问题吐露之前，他又重新把唇覆了上去，给了他一个温存的亲吻。  
薰觉得其实没有自己想象中那么惊讶，只是抵在零的肩膀上，忍不住笑了起来。他的笑声一向很好听，甜美又微微沙哑，这下反而把疑惑抛回给了零。他热情地张开双腿，缠住零的腰，把他刻意支持的体重拉了下来。两个人肌肤相贴，温度却处于两个极端。  
两个omega，应该不会有什么场景比这个更糟糕了。薰闭上眼睛，复制零的动作，手指陷入沟壑。他没有零的手指来得灵巧，但是这不妨碍他用同样的手法取悦零，诱惑他的念想。  
零觉得好笑，较劲似的，故意把手指往里面推。薰第一次被真正意义上地侵入，觉得有些古怪，又舒服地像飘起来，鼻腔里挤出几声闷哼。他手上也渐渐停了下来，最后不得不放弃，虚虚揽着零的腰。  
零加了两根手指，埋下头去啃他挺立的乳尖，嗅到愈发馥郁的信息素。先前那阵属于大海的气息已经随着时间彻底消失了，留下薰天生的香气。他故意使坏，又放一点自己的信息素出来，勾得身下人咬唇惊呼，股间又漫出新鲜汁液。  
他不紧不慢往深处磨，薰被折磨得眼眶发红，想尽快解脱，腾出一只手来探下去，握住他和零的小心地摩挲。过了一会儿觉得不够，自己加了点力度，又是一股滚烫的汁液浇在零的指尖。  
薰君好湿，零咬着他的耳朵笑。薰故意埋怨，回敬他同样的下流话，朔间还不出水呢。零便更加用力地按着那个敏感点，抠弄几下，薰大声叫出来，浪荡又天真。  
稍微忍耐一下喏。零听着都有点羞臊，一边更用力地往里探，指根卡在穴口，有些进不去了。吾辈要……  
然而预期在那里的缝隙却没有出现。他试图再用力，结果换来薰吃痛的抽泣。薰轻轻捏住他的肩膀，稍微推了推，疼得出了身冷汗。  
你先听我说啊，朔间。薰几乎快哭了出来，我没有生殖腔，你是进不来的。

永久标记是什么感觉？薰仰面向上，枕着零的腿问。他刚刚经历过高潮，小腿还在微微抽搐发抖，思绪没有完全回来。  
唔。零想了想。已经有点忘了喏，大概就是，刚才汝所感知到的，再延长几倍吧。  
呜哇！薰笑了出来，那岂不是很爽。  
零低下头来看他。他们又一次接吻，黏黏糊糊地亲密了一阵子。他大概知道薰想说什么，没有生殖腔的omega就没有办法被永久标记，除了拥有糟糕透顶的发情期，基本和beta没有很大的区别。  
也不是。零说，蛮辛苦的。确实是日日树君。其实二年级的零还是有发情期的，只是每次都几乎快要死掉。他会砸东西，伤害到爱的人，抑制剂没用，临时标记没用，逆先君调的药也没用。如果没有死于内分泌紊乱，可能要死于脱水，所以让日日树君帮了个忙。当时只觉得烧灼，像被放在阳光下曝晒，标记结束后，感觉自己像捡了条命回来。  
薰想接着问下去，眼睛眨了眨，换了口气，也换了个话题：日日树君给了我一条项链，说祝我爱情顺利。  
那条项链就挂在他的锁骨上，一枚金色的、镂空正三角形。零附身看他，他的脖子上也挂着一条，一枚金色的、镂空倒三角形，在黑暗和光明的交界处闪闪发光。薰以前看书的时候，读到过符号学小说。正三角代表情欲，倒三角代表生殖，六芒星是结合与爱。逆先夏目精于占卜，他的玻璃球从不出错。  
那么汝找到了吗？零问。他的眼神像活过来一样，温柔又安静。  
我以前不用抑制剂，他说，冷灰色的眼珠转了转，是多少有点生气，反正也不可能会被标记，所以无所谓了。汝现在得有所谓。零躺了下来，把他圈进怀里，额头抵在他的肩胛骨间，说话有些气呼呼的，重复一遍。现在得有。  
薰被他弄得有点痒，笑着问：我们还能更叛逆一点吗？  
零凝视着他。薰回头，突然被黑夜捕获。他们接吻，零喘息着说，当然可以，我爱你。他的身体奇迹般地开始发烫，仿佛冻土融化，生出绿意。  
薰转过身来：那么再浪漫一点，你是我命中注定。

**Author's Note:**

> 最初这个设定的意义是，薰是无法被任何人抓住的风，而零是被迫禁锢的魔王。


End file.
